the_alphaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ethereal Sentinel
The Ethereal Sentinel is one of the Foundation Protectors who swore to defend all of Ninjago in the name of The Grand Architect. History The Ethereal Sentinel is a mysterious yet protective being. He fought alongside the First Spinjitzu Master against The Overlord. He also knows each of the first Elemental Masters where he gained an aspect of each Element. But despite all his age, he is one of the most fearsome beings in Ninjago. He's a silent protector, always watching and waiting for the right moment to aid heroes against threats far larger then they can handle. He also has a pet Razorback Wraith called Spineclaw. He lives atop a mountain that has been named The Mountain of Unknown Wisdom where he lives in The Monastery of Wisdom. Weapons Combined with his control over six of the Elements. Ethereal Sentinel wields the might Oath Keeper, a double bladed golden sword permanently attached to his right arm which can slice through even the hardest of materials. Upon his left arm, he wields the Firestorm Cannon, a double barreled cannon of massive destructive power, a single blast from this cannon at full power could level an entire mountain range. In addition to his two weapons. Ethereal Sentinel also has red knee spikes that can be used to deal serious damage to a foe. His head also has two spiked horns that he can use to ram into his foes like a Rhino. Primary Elemental Aspects While he has control over six Elements. Ethereal Sentinel only has access to one aspect of each of their abilities, excluding Amber which he has access to two abilities. Fire Ethereal Sentinel has access to the Pyroportation aspect of Fire. This enables him to move quickly by using fire to travel. This often seems like he is teleporting. Energy Ethereal Sentinel has access to the Energy Construction aspect of Energy. This enables him to create objects such as vehicles or weapons made from solid energy. Fear Ethereal Sentinel has access to the Fear Fireblast aspect of Fear. This enables him to generate orbs of fear that he uses for offensive attacks. As a bonus, he also has access to the sub-aspect of Fear Fireblast known as Fear Beam that he can use to fire a beam of concentrated fear energy at his foes. Earth Ethereal Sentinel has access to the Earthquake Generation aspect of Earth. This enables him to generate earthquakes, create tremors that shake along surfaces such as walls or ceilings or fissures. Allowing him to either knock his enemies off balance or to cause dust to fall upon hidden foes. Amber Ethereal Sentinel has access to two aspects of Amber. He has the Power Replication aspect that he's used to copy Elemental Powers. But he also has access to the Attack Recording aspect to which he uses to it's full extent. Recording and then using his foes own attacks against them. Secondary Elemental Aspects Due to Amber, Ethereal Sentinel has copied a number of other Elemental Powers but selected only a single aspect of each to copy. Ice Ethereal Sentinel has access to the Cryokinetic Surfing aspect when he wishes to have some fun while traveling. He typical uses this when he wants to extend a battle because he needs entertainment. Lightning Ethereal Sentinel, having two horns, and having his armour made of metal, saw the need to have a way to be immune to lightning and electricity. So, instead of any other aspects, he selected to copy Electricity Immunity. Form Ethereal Sentinel selected to copy the Shape-Shifting aspect of Form so that he can appear to have more then one eye and blend in when gathering information or observing silently from the sidelines. Gravity Ethereal Sentinel selected to take the Wall Crawling aspect of Gravity over the others. He did so because he also did have a sense of adventure when he's not doing his duties as a Foundation Protector. Mind Ethereal Sentinel took the Telepathic Communication aspect of Mind for many reasons. The largest reason being that it allowed him to warn his foes from a distance that he was coming for them. Nature Ethereal Sentinel copied the Plant/Nature Army Generation aspect so that he could have company other then Spineclaw. Posion Ethereal Sentinel saw the need to have an immunity to many things and decided that having the Toxic/Poison/Venom Immunity aspect of Poison would come in handy. Shadow Ethereal Sentinel likes many things. But why he decided upon the Shadow Camouflage aspect is beyond any ones knowledge. Smoke Why he chose to copy Smoke is beyond anyone. But it may have to do with the fact that he felt that it might come in handy at some point in time. The aspect he copied was Intangibility. Light Ethereal Sentinel copied the Photokinetic Invisibility aspect of Light. Allowing himself to turn invisible at will. Sound Ethereal Sentinel selected to copy the Echolocation aspect of Sound. Seeing as he has only one eye, this comes in hand when fighting. Speed Because he's large and brutish, Ethereal Sentinel decided to copy the Superhuman Reflexes aspect of Speed, giving him an excuse to tell his foes not to underestimate his size. Time Due to being a Foundation Protector, Ethereal Sentinel is extremely old, but he looks like he's still in his prime years. This is thanks to the Temporal Rewind aspect of Time which allows him to remain young. Water Ethereal Sentinel does a lot of meditating, so in order to create a unique sense, he selected to copy the Water Sphere Generation to use while meditating. Wind Ethereal Sentinel copied the Tornado Generation aspect of Wind. Enabling him to create powerful tornados to use against his foes. Other Powers Ethereal Sentinel, being a Foundation Protector, has the ability to traverse the Foundation Universes and Alphaverse at will. Trivia * Ethereal Sentinel's body takes many cues from Transformers but also a single cue from Pacific Rim. ** His head is based upon Shockwave and Whirl who both have a single cyclops eye and antenna's or spiked horns. ** His cannon is inspired from the IDW Decepticon Justice Division Tarn who wields a double barreled fusion cannon. ** His sword is inspired from Gypsy Danger on Pacific Rim. * His favourite Elements copied form Amber are Mind, Water, Time and Form. ** He has refused to copy the Elemental Essence of Destruction, Creation, Golden Power and Darkness as he sees them as sacred Elements which should only be controlled by those who are worthy of wielding them. Category:Heroes Category:Foundation Protectors Category:Alphaverse Category:Foundation Universes Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Elemental Masters